


Unexpected finding

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, If I add more tags you will be spoiled, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you already know the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: “Could you tell me what it is?”“Oh, this...” he muttered, avoiding your gaze with an embarrassed smile.
Relationships: Tono Hiyori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Unexpected finding

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an existential life crisis at the moment and this fic was still unedited in my folders for months so I just edited it and it soothed my heart a little bit.
> 
> \+ this fic is like my apologies for my previous fic for Hiyori, [_You calling my name_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387160), he didn't get a happy ending (yes I'm spoiling you) so here's one where he gets what he deserves (fluff and uwu a happy ending)

You were putting his clean shirt back in his drawers when you found a little paper bag of a high-end jewellery shop hidden between belts and neckties — you looked at the inside to discover a small box, too big to be a bracelet but too small to be earrings. It shocked you, as he hardly bought you pieces of jewellery as you hardly wore them daily; you would rather be wearing cheap jewellery to complete an outfit when you felt like it. They were only accessories that made your outfit stand out, more put together, they didn’t need to be fancy, though you liked the meaningful aspect of wearing something symbolic with a great value – a gift to yourself or of someone if you were lucky. However, because of this value, you feared of losing it by inadvertence and kept the very few gifted pieces of jewellery safe in your drawers.

By discovering this small box, you had a few questions you didn’t want to ask but that itched you so badly you absolutely had to talk to him. Your first thought was to pretend to not have seen it and act as usual but that wouldn’t do as you would feel uncomfortable whenever you’d be in bed every night with the thought of him hiding jewellery in his drawers. More so, keeping it for yourself wasn’t the best idea as your suspicion would grow bigger, making him suspicious, leading to arguments as a result; yes, the best solution was to directly ask to him, regardless of how uncomfortable and painful it would become; but part of you convinced yourself that you know who you are with and who you love and that he would certainly have a clear explanation. You went into the living room where he was relaxing reading a book and you called him with a firm, determined voice, carefully hiding your fear.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
You put the box in front of him, crossed your arms defiantly.  
  
“Could you tell me what it is?”  
“Oh, this...” he muttered, avoiding your gaze with an embarrassed smile.  
  
You frowned, still acting strong but you knew that your next question would hurt you the most if the answer wasn’t the one you’re looking for. You took a big, calm breath, trying to sound as natural as possible when you were already holding back your tears.  
  
“Are you cheating on me?”  
  
His eyes widened, shocked.  
  
“[Name] it’s not what you think—“  
“So you’re really cheating on me!” you exclaimed with a nervous laugh, unable to let him finish – he’s being ambiguous, maybe involuntarily but you couldn’t help but being dramatic before he finished. Just a coping mechanism to deal better with what will follow, you told yourself. “I knew you would’ve never bought this for me.”  
“[Name], I swear, it’s not what you think,” he said, grabbing your hands, trying to reason you and justify himself; though there still wasn’t any explanation.  
“Then what? If it were for me, you wouldn’t have hidden it! Anyway, you know that jewellery isn’t my thing—“  
“[Name], please calm down, listen to me,” he whispered, cupping your cheeks to raise your face, his eyes transfixing yours. “Open the box.”  
  
He took the box and gave it to you with a tender smile.  
  
“Are you trying to cover it up?”  
“Just open it,” he said.  
  
You carefully opened the small box and found a ring — simple and sophisticated, a design you might like.  
  
“That’s pretty,” you muttered. “Are you trying to make up for something?” you suspiciously asked.  
  
He scoffed before he took your hand delicately.  
  
“This is not how I wanted things to happen, but...” he paused for a few seconds, his thumb caressing your hand. “Will you marry me?”  
  
Your legs gave up on you, falling on the floor of the shock, you were clearly not expecting this sequence of events. Either he was really good at making up or he was genuine — and this option suited him better. You know your man, after all. He sat in front of you, patting your head to calm your emotions.  
  
“What... Yes...” you muttered, wiping your tears, scared at how awful and dramatic you had become for a simple bag from a high-end jewellery shop. You had your grounds to be suspicious but when it came to your boyfriend — now _fiancé_ , your feelings could be messier than ever.  
  
He took the ring and put it on your left-hand ring-finger, the size perfectly fitting you — you didn’t remember having your finger measured so you were surprised of how comfortable you felt wearing it, almost forgetting the discomfort you always felt when having rings.  
  
“I’m so sorry...”  
“It’s all good. I shouldn’t have hidden it in my drawers. I knew you’d eventually find it...” he chuckled.  
“Then why did you—“  
“Shh—“ he cut you off with a smile. “The jeweller told me it was ready a few days ago, and I was actually planning on asking you on a date night in this week.”  
“No way—“  
“Now I have to cancel it,” he smiled.  
“I’m so sorry,” you said with a chuckle. “I didn’t expect things to turn out like this.”  
“It’s fine,” he chuckled. “It doesn’t matter anymore, you said yes.”  
  
You looked at the ring, proudly wearing it - your hand didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, you’d probably wear this permanently.  
  
“I love it.”  
“I love _you_.”  
  
You giggled before he kissed you tenderly and confidently, looking forward to building his life with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to dislike Hiyori in the anime, it's true he's not my type (as friend/partner) but writing on him wasn't a bad experience at all, I like Free! characters in general and actually no one is "hatable" at a very high level they all have some character development which is very great but that somewhat need more layers and depth (still I don't know how to bring that); I see Hiyori as someone who wants to do things _right_ , who likes to plan, very down-to-earth and who wants the best for the ones he loves; in the anime, I saw him as being very possessive (which made me dislike him in the first place) and selfish; but he wants the best, it's just that this feeling doesn't reach the way he would like to.
> 
> He's not bad, yeah but he's definitely not my favourite type of character nor person *please don't hit me*
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
